igroundbreakingfandomcom-20200216-history
0 (EP)
0 is an EP from Groundbreaking, released June 1st, 2018. It was first announced on April 6th, 2018 via YouTube. The EP's title track was uploaded to YouTube with what appears to be a view out of an airplane window recorded on a cell phone in portrait mode. 0 is the first Groundbreaking release since the departure of Avex in early 2018. Shortly before the official release, the Bandcamp page for 0 was edited, adding two tracks, editing the tracklist, and replacing the 'X' cover with a picture of an airplane wing in the style of the title track. This was changed to an 'O' over and 'X' over a sky due to issues when attempting to distribute the previous cover. Style '0' seems to be largely influenced by pop, frequently using 808 drums (commonly associated with rap, trap, and hip-hop), and uses more guitar than previous albums. It also uses samples seemingly recorded during trips around the world Groundbreaking took in early 2018. Format 0 is being released on digital stores and as a limited-edition run of 50 CDs. The CD is described as "custom made" and "hand-painted." In a voice chat in the official Discord server, Groundbreaking revealed there would be four variants: two X's and two O's. It will come with a mini 0 poster and be autographed by Groundbreaking. Orders are limited to one copy per customer. They officially sold out May 10th, 2018. They shipped two weeks late due to issues with the actual disc manufacturing. The CDs were spray painted using stencils. The cases were the initial Anarchy II misprints. They were packaged with posters unique to each copy and a special paper slip thanking fans: Thank you for purchasing a limited edition copy of my new EP 0. The idea of this custom one-of-a-kind case stemmed from a failed case order made last year. We had 50 bad cases lying around with no purpose, so we gave them purpose. All 50 cases were disassembled by hand, sanded down by hand, and uniquely spray painted by hand. They are numbered 1-50 by me. Please take good care of your cases, Your limited edition 0 CD also comes with a unique mini 0 poster. We spray painted these 50 one-of-a-kind posters by hand. This took countless hours over the course of many days. This poster belongs to you, and there is no other exactly like it. Each poster is signed by me. Please do not tack your poster or stick holes in it. I mean I can't stop you, but hey, if you can frame it, or mount it somehow, that would probably give the poster more longevity. I digress. Once again, thank you for being such amazing fans and supporting this very personal project. I owe everything to you. I wake up everyday and work hard for you. My next full length project comes out 2019. It will hit hard, so be ready. But for now, enjoy 0. Sincerely, Shaun. Special thanks to Gabe, Coree and Michelle. Tracklist # Sorry - 1:20 # Over - 3:20 # Blink - 3:31 # 0 - 2:59 # Voices - 3:46 # Rebel - 4:02 # Noir - 2:45 Relation to 'Rebel' YouTube channel At one point, Groundbreaking had a YouTube channel set up dedicated to Pre-Devastator Albums. In 2017 it was re-branded. It was called Rebel, and was initially to believed to be a vlog channel or something related to an Anarchy II-related ARG. The logo was a plain black X on a noisy white background. It is currently devoid of any activity, although Groundbreaking and Avex did briefly adopt versions of the logo on their Discord accounts in summer-fall 2017. 0 originally used the channel's artwork, and the sixth track is titled Rebel. The YouTube channel in question can be found here Trivia * 0 is the first official Groundbreaking release to use real photography in the artwork. * While 0 is not a relic and therefore not a main release, it has been hinted to have connections to the upcoming 2019 album. Category:Album